a tortured soul
by kireina
Summary: we have read it before haruka a sad girl with a sad past...welll sure weve all read it but who wants to exsoplore it, a haruka past like you never seen also a romance between 2 wemon god forbid others find out{rated R for: swareing,voilence,lemonish stuff
1. Default Chapter

A tortured soul  
  
{Don't kill me! I don't mean to be so mean to haruka but this is what always struck me as what happened in her child hood, I know there are lots of stories like this out there. Trust me I've read them all now it's my turn to write it with a kireina tenoh twist}  
  
"No papa stop" that's all you could hear from the house no wait it wasn't a house it was a beet down shack all you could hear where the desperate cries of a little girl trying to be free.  
  
**Ten years later**  
  
it had been almost 4 years since she was thrown out on the streets four years since he left her there but to tell the truth she wasn't sad after the many times he had struck her. She had never cried when his whip came down on her back all those years she would plea for mercy but she never received any but that didn't matter anymore she was a new girl now she was the newly reborn haruka tenoh. She now lived on her own she hated that living alone it gave her to much time to think to remember things she wanted to forget so badly. To forget that's why she moved here to a new town a new school where people would have no memory of the little girl who came to school with her clothing torn and blood dripping down her face. There she was again thinking about how things used to be but she couldn't stop herself she closed her eyes and tried to remember how things got so bad for her.  
  
**Flashback mode #1**  
  
it was 14 years ago she was a little girl of only 2 years old back then they had a real house she was up in her room playing with the toy cars her mom had got her only 3 days prior when the door bell rang. She ran to the top of the stairs to watch as her dad opened the door 2 men in blue uniforms stood there looking vary sad and told her dad that her mother had died even at such a young age she understood what death was. Her daddy had thought her that he wasn't very nice to her and now she was alone with him with no mother to protect her anymore. He father was not jest solemnly sad he was angry if his wife hadn't been out shopping for his good for nothing daughter she never would have gotten into the accident it was all haruka's fault to him. He stormed up the stairs to her room to see her curled up in a corner crying cause of loosing her mother he walked over and kicked her "this is all your fault you know! If she wasn't out buying things for you she wouldn't have died! It's all your fault" he slapped her as hard as he could leaving a dark red mark across her face. Haruka had been to shocked at the slap to cry at first she jest sat there for a minute and then put a hand to her face and a tear ran down it. "I'm sorry daddy I didn't ask mama to go she jest said she was ganna go buy some food and some more toys for me I'm sorry daddy" she sobbed he jest scowled. He kicked her once and then walks away with uncaring eyes not caring that he had hurt his daughter.  
  
**Present day**  
  
'That's right he never cared' haruka thought to herself starring out the window of her new apartment on the triangular delta in Japan. She moved there after much convincing to the orphanage that she could take care of herself she of course had to continue school much to her dismay but if she didn't the orphanage wouldn't let her live alone. She hated living at that damn orphanage more then anything on earth it made her fell alone sometimes she thought it would be better to be home with her dad at least then maybe she fell like she was needed for something to be his punching bag. A single tear rolled down her face at the reminder of how alone she felt she wiped it away quickly she hated crying it made her fell weak that was something she did not want to be. Haruka sighed and got up from the window cilia she was thinking on she looked around her new room still vary bare she hadn't unpacked much and summer vacation ended in 3 days so much to do she sighed "might as well get down to the administrations office". Haruka walked outside and towards the building. About ten minutes later she got there walking inside she bumped into somebody hard "sorry!" she looked up to see who she bumped into and saw..  
  
{YEAH I managed for once to leave a cliff hanger *dance* I'm so happy, so tell me what ya think read review} 


	2. chapter 2

A tortured soul part 2  
  
{One review.I guess it's enough.here's the next chapter}  
  
When she bumped into.a slightly smaller girl defiantly more frail then her she had aqua hair and she was carrying a girl's uniform and some books "I'm sorry" haruka said helping the smaller girl up. The smaller girl smiled lightly when haruka offered her a hand up and got up "no I'm sorry I wasn't looking I'm michiru Kaioh and you?" she looked at haruka. "I'm haruka tenoh nice to meet you michiru" haruka brushed past michiru into the school building going to get her uniform and books. Michiru took a minute to try and remember where she heard the last name tenoh before then dismissed it thinking it was her imagination. Haruka walked into the school building wondering if it was really a good idea to tell michiru her last name all it brought her was pity. Pity from the people who had watch her fathers trail on TV watched the doctors show pictures of her poor beaten body. Maybe michiru wouldn't remember maybe she could go somewhere were nobody pitted her jest liked her for the person she was. She walked up to the counter and looked at the girl there "excuse me" the girl looked up from a teen magazine {mimet}. "Yes?" she asked looking at haruka. "I would like to pick up my books and uniform please the name is haruka tenoh" mimet rolled over to a computer and typed in a few things and haruka's picture came up on screen alright male uniform, track uniform, algebra 3,latin,modern Japanese, art, and English 4 books and hands them to haruka "your in some pretty high standard classes you must be vary smart cya at school" mimet picked up her magazine again. Haruka walked out of the school building and off towards her new apartment. As she walked she drifted off into thought again the memories of the trail pushing though this time.  
  
**4 years ago**  
  
"Will everyone please raise" it was four years ago she was 11 years old and in a courtroom. The people at the orphanage had bugged me entail they got her to tell them who abused her. Now here we were in a courtroom me on one side protected by my lawyer and police offices her father on the other side glaring at her. The judge came in and sit down and the orphanage made its case "your honor what we have here is a classic neglected child case he beat on her and then thew her on our doorstep". Haruka didn't like the way they put it, it sounded to her like they didn't want her much either. Proceedings went on for days in the hot courtroom at one point they had tried to get haruka to testify against her father but she was so scared all she could do was calm up. Then came what killed her father haruka's doctors came in and showed x-rays and pictures of the markings on her body how they could only be produced by a whip of a sort. This was the part haruka hated the most the part where they could prove her father raped her she didn't want anyone knowing about that the doctors had come across it wail checking her over the thing she didn't tell the orphanage. Her father glared at her when they brought that up he was not please at all and when the trail ended and they were dragging him away he said "I promise to get you back someday tenoh haruka someday I'll kill you and anyone you love".  
  
**present day**  
  
That treat still scared haruka that's one of the many reasons she refused to let herself fall in love the other was a couple years ago she discovered she was attracted to women and she figured who could love somebody like her? a beaten mentally unstable dyke who could love someone like that. She walked into her apartment and thew her books and uniform on her bed lying down and garbing out her diary. She barley ever wrote in it why write down things that happen in your life when it's not worth remembering but today she wanted to write about the girl she bumped into on her way into the school building not sure why but this girl really stuck to haruka. After writing haruka had diner and settled down for sleep she pushed her books on the floor and hangs her uniform off a chair flopped on her bed and went to sleep.  
  
{there's chapter 2 I better be getting some reviews soon or I might scream.or discontinue the story even though I like it the best out of all the ones I'm written} 


	3. chapter 3

A tortured soul part 3  
Haruka woke up at about 6:00 it was the first day of school for mugan academy the public schools had one more day before they started. Haruka sighed got up and got dressed binding back her breast as usual she had started posing as a guy even before she was ten so she was used to such activities by now. Why did she pose as a guy like most things in her life it related to her father he had wanted a son but he got her so she tried to be the son he always wanted but she only got smacked for it. She put man hood to shame acting like tht he said but she didn't care she found being a guy more nice so she kept it that way. She ran a hair though her messy hair she never took the time to take real good care of it maybe shampoo it once or twice a week comb it when it looked really bad. She put her books in her bag and sat by the window for the remainder of the time at about 6:45 she walked out and started off for mugan.  
  
As she walked she wondered other then the orphanages rules why she was going to school she had always hated school it seemed so cruel putting you in a shut building all day with kids who could care less about you. Nobody had ever cared about haruka the boys shunned her for being a girl and the girls for acting like a boy. None of her teachers cared either when boys would push her around for asking to play with them when she came in to school with marks on her whipped bleeding they never did anything or even noticed her. oh but they did notice when she did something wrong she missed homework started a fight she would get beaten with a ruler or sent to detention the teachers never noticed when she was hurt only when she was hurting others. She would come home from school daily and get beaten by her father she would go to school and get beaten on by the kids not able to do anything to help herself in either situation.  
  
As haruka thought she didn't notice michiru walk right in front of her entail she heard the "oh my" and then fell on her butt she looked at who she bumped into "oh michiru I'm so sorry" haruka said quickly getting up and helping michiru to her feet. Michiru looked into haruka's blue-green eyes and smiled "It's alright haruka your heading to school too right?" haruka looked back blushing a little bit "yeah I am". Michiru smiled sweetly picking up her book bag "then would you like to walk with me?" haruka turned a darker red. she wasn't sure why she was attracted to this girl she promised herself she would never love anyone and then here comes this girl and she takes her heart like nothing. Haruka nodded and they started talking together to the big school she looked at michiru a few times then shook of all thoughts of them ever being together 'your stupid haruka a girl like that would never go with you even if you were a guy' she thought to herself. Michiru looked over to her "can I see your schedule please?" haruka nodded and handed it to michiru, michiru looked amused "good classes I'm in your art class and your Latin class those are periods.f and h" . she handed the schedule back to haruka smiling "I cant wait to see you in class" they stopped outside the building and looked at each other for a minute then they separated for class.  
  
{how will haruka's school day go, will michiru like her{-.- why am I even asking?},will her father ever get out of jail to keep that promise?? Find out in the upcoming chapters}} 


End file.
